The present invention pertains to a method of converting a polymerizable composition into thermoplastic polyurethane. The invention particularly concerns articles obtained by shaping the thermoplastic polyurethane obtainable by this method. These articles are used in eyewear lenses such as in sunwear, ophthalmic products, safety glasses, shields and goggles.